Drabbles, Sterek in love
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Des Drabbles sur la vie de couple Stiles and Derek pour le plaisir des fans
1. drabble 1

Drabbles, sur Stiles/Derek...

Bonne lecture à tous. ..

-Oh que je t'aime, Stiles!

\- Je t'aime aussi, Derek Hale...

-Pourtant, tu nes qu' un sale fouineur, mais si adorable...

Stiles sourit et dit :

-Oh, un compliment de la part dun Hale ?

-Ca change...se moqua, l'adolescent. .

Pour le faire taire, Derek posa ses leves douces sur celles de l'humain...

Stiles était muet comme tombe...


	2. drabble 2

-Depuis que je suis en couple, avec Derek...Je suis libre comme un oiseau sur cette terre...Pour une fois, je vis ma vie avant de sauver celles des autres...pensa-t-il, je suis heureux davoir rencontré Derek Hale...Je nai pas honte, detre ce que je suis...Mais, Scott a un doute sur ma relation avec un ancien suspect de la ville..


	3. drabble 3

**Coucou, un petit drabble pour ce Mardi : 12/09/17**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-J'aime beaucoup, Stiles depuis que je l'ai croisé devant ma vieille maison familiale qui avait brûlé…Il m'aide à survivre dans des moments difficiles dans ma vie de tous les jours..Il n'aime pas mon oncle, ce qui est normale..C'est un tueur sociopathe qui tue, uniquement des gens sans défenses ou des assassins sans scrupule...Bref, j'ai hâte que les Argent s'en aille, pour que je fasse tranquillement ma vie, avec Stiles...Je l'aime, et s'il le faut, je vais me transformer en vrai loup, comme le faisait ma mère pour réunir tout le monde…

J'y crois, en l'espoir...Entre, les humains et les loups...


	4. drabble 4

Au clair de lune, Stiles marchait dans les bois de Beacon Hills, en solitaire. En face de lui, il percevait des yeux jaunes lumineux devant son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas peur..Enfin, si un peu...Car en règle générale, il n'y avait pas que Derek Hale, à l'intérieur des bosquets sombres, lugubre puis froid. L'être humain savait que c'était le loup brun, car il avait reconnu son parfum, Channel..Ce type d'arôme rendait un Stiles, calme et attentif…

* * *

 **Voilà, le dernier drabble de la journée...Comme je m'ennuyais, je vous mets ce texte-là, pour le plaisir des fans !**

 **Une review ?! Ca fait toujours plaisir, lorsque j'en lis !**


	5. drabble 5

Dans la bosquet de Beacon Hills, Stiles était toujours dans les bois..Il était avec son homme de la vie, Derek Hale...Son beau loup avait un regard brillant devant l'hyperactif..Le coeur de l'humain battait très vite de le sexy brun, Hale. C'était un sentiment intense qu'il éprouvait pour Derek..

Courageux Stiles prit la parole :

-Derek ?!

Aucune réponse :

-Derek ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles ?! demanda, le beau brun, d'une voix rauque…

Stiles saisit la parole avec une voix tremblante :

-Je t'ai vu courir dans les bois, et j'étais inquiet lorsque j'étais tomber sur la fréquence des Argent...J'ai eu peur de perdre..Tu comprends ?!


	6. drabble 6

Toujours, dans la bosquet de Beacon Hills...Derek posait ses lèvres douces sur celles de Stiles..Stiles, fut surpris et il aimait ça...Son coeur battait à la chamade...Cependant, le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, car Derek entendait quelques pas des chasseurs sur la verdure..Il prenait la main froide de l'humain, et quittèrent les lieux ensemble, comme un couple..


	7. drabble 7

_-Scott ?!_

 _-Salut, Stiles…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-J'ai vu, la voiture de Derek, en bas de chez toi…_

 _-Oui, il passe la soirée avec moi, pour que je lui tienne compagnie !_

 _-Ah, je vois..Enfin, tu as un vestiaire ? demanda, Scott.._

 _-Un vestiaire ? Non, pas du tout..Mais, tiens.._

 _-C'est quoi ?! demanda, Scott, d'un air étonné._

Stiles sourit :

- _Un livre sur les métamorphes..Ca pourra t'aider, Scotty…_

 _-Merci, Stiles, ça me touche...Salut, euh...Derek.._

Derek sortit de la douche avec sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille musclé..


	8. drabble 8

_**Bonjour, un new drabble pour rien que vou**_ _ **s. Je suis motivée pour faire pleins de drabbles ! L'imagination est de retour, j'en profite, les wolfies !**_

 _Après le départ de McCall, le beau brun enfilait un t-shirt de rechange de son hôte. Hélas, c'était trop petit comme taille pour Hale. Derek levait les yeu_ x _au ciel. Il faisait un raclement de gorge devant l'hyperactif, avec un rictus narquois, et froid sur sa gueule d'ange. Stiles ria.._


	9. drabble 9

Fou d'amour, Derek caressa le dos droit de l'adolescent, Stiles Stilinski. Ses griffes sortaient le bout de ses ongles, et l'humain avait senti cela.. Les pulsions du loup brun étaient vraiment fort...Stiles gémissait un peu trop fort pour l'ancien alpha...Ce dernier mettait sa main chaude sur la bouche de Stiles…


	10. drabble 10

-Oh, Stiles, je t'aime !

-Derek, hum...Je t'aime, aussi !

-Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ? reprit, le loup brun…

-Moi aussi, mais je doute que mon père va l'accepter…

Derek soupira, et souffla vers l'oreille de Stiles, l'hyperactif :

-Je t'aime, dès que je t'ai vu dans ce lycée…

-Derek, je sais...Mais, pour moi, c'est la 1er fois, que j'aime un homme..

-Pas moi...Mon ex a été tué, par un chasseur…

-Je suis désolé...souffla, Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux…

-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te protégerais…

-Hum..Der...rek...Embrasse-moi, mon loup aux cheveux de couleur jais…

Sur cet ordre directe, l'alpha posa ses lèvres fines et humides sur celle du jeune homme, timide..En effet, Stiles n'osa pas toucher le beau mâle, mais il aimait beaucoup cet accolade...


	11. drabble 11

Peter entendit la conversation des deux gens :

 _-Depuis quand tu aimes Stiles, mon neveu ?_

 _ **-Roohh**_ _, la ferme_ _ **PETER !**_ _firent, les deux jeunes hommes.._

 _-J'ai tout entendu de votre débat...Je dois dire que c'était amusant…_

 _-Et, toi tu es un solitaire, de toute façon ! lâcha, Derek, d'un air furieux…_

Peter rira, et explosa de rire devant eux :

 _-Pas vraiment, j'ai aussi une vie, Derek..D'ailleurs, dit à Stiles qu'il arrête de tourner, car ça me tape sur les nerfs, ok ? lança, l'ancien alpha.._

 _-Je suis là, je te signale, Peter, et je ne suis pas SOURD !_


	12. drabble 12

Oh, que la vie n'était pas difficile pour Derek, et Stiles...C'était un jeune couple harmonieux depuis qu'il s'était ensemble...Ils s'aimaient beaucoup..C'était le deuxième grand amour de Derek, après le décès de Paige, il y avait des années...Il n'avait jamais oublié son premier amour, malgré son âge..

Il avait perdu Paige, à l'âge de quatorze ans..

 _C'était trop dur pour lui…_

Peter avait raison...L'amour revenait sans cesse, malgré les drames qui se faisaient dans son entourage, avec les chasseurs et les différents avec McCall..Derek avait cru qu'avec son expérience sexuelle, c'était facile à vivre, mais il se trompait...L'amour était toujours présent autour de lui..


	13. drabble 13

Peter était inquiet pour son neveu, mais il était pris en chasse par Chris Argent;.Il rigolait, car il savait que ce dernier n'était pas de taille pour lutter contre ses griffes...Chris Argent tira dans le vide, car la balle en argent avait touché l'arbre, et pas Peter Hale…

Chris grimaçait de déception...


	14. drabble 14

Stiles chantait une chanson d'enfant à l'intérieur de la douche :" _Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot_ " ! Il adorait cette chanson depuis qu'il était née, et le chantait sans cesse, d'une voix mielleuse…Derek lui avait ouvert la porte, et il était content...De plus, Derek le rejoignit dans la douche, et Stiles se tut


	15. drabble 15

Derek lui fit un message sensuelle sur le dos de Stiles, l'adolescent rusé comme un renard à l'origine...Le loup lui mordillait le bout d'oreille de l'hyperactif qui ne put se retenir...Il gémissait fort, malgré que ce n'était qu'un chatouillement pour l'alpha brun...Stiles aimait ça à cause de ses gémissement intensifs..


	16. drabble 16

-Stiles ?

-Oui, Derek ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, je t'aime, Derek. Tu es la raison ou je me lève chaque matin.

-Moi aussi, Stiles. Et, Monroe nous aura pas.

-Tu as raison, Derek. Nous sommes trop fort pour elle.

Oui, nous somme une famille, et rien ni personne ne pourra enlever ça.


	17. drabble 17

_-Scott ?_

 _-Stiles.._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu.._

 _-Ce que je fais-là ? termina, l'alpha en souriant._

 _-Je croyais que tu étais à Paris avec Malia ?_

 _-Non. Nous sommes de retour chez nous. Dans notre ville._

 _Stiles ne retint pas ses larmes, et Scott le serra dans ses bras, souriant._


	18. Remerciement des Reviews

_**Mots :**_ _merci pour vos retours cela me touche beaucoup que vous appréciez mes drabbles. Comme je n'ai pas d'idée de fanfic sur le couple sterek, je préfère mettre des drabbles, c'est plus simple, et efficace pour moi. Même si, j'écris pour le plaisir, ça me fait chaud au coeur d'avoir des_ _ **RW**_ _qui me fasse honneur._

 _Donc, merci beaucoup pour vos retours et je mets encore un drabble pour clore le mercredi soir. La suite demain. Bonne lecture, à bientôt mes lectrices._


	19. drabble 18

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici nouveau drabble !**_

— _Kira, te manque ? Scott ? lui, demanda subitement Stiles._

— _Kira a été la deuxième personne que j'ai aimée le plus après Allison…_

— _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Scotty ? Oui, ou non ? insista, l'humain qui était son ami._

— _Oui, Stiles. Elle me manque, mais Malia me donne l'amour dont j'ai vraiment besoin. répondit, l'alpha._

 _La tête de Scott se releva vers Stiles sous la pluie :_

— _Scott, elle me manque aussi. Mais, nous sommes là, et Malia est là._

— _Je le sais. fit, Scott en souriant tristement sous le pont du lycée._

— _Tu as raison. Moi, je vis avec Derek depuis un an, et on se lasse vite de Peter._

— _Tu m'étonnes. Peter ne finira pas seul. Du moins, je l'espère pour lui._

— _Oui, Scott._

 _À ces mots, le grand loup solitaire, Derek arriva devant eux, souriant._


	20. drabble 19

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici nouveau drabble !**_

Derek Hale était là sous le pont avec Scott et Stiles. Souriant comme jamais. L'ancien alpha de sa meute, le neveu de Peter embrassait Stiles devant McCall. Non. Ce dernier n'était pas gêné de ce geste affectueux, et tendre à la fois. L'hyperactif avait les joues un peu rose devant son fiancé. Oui. Ils allaient bientôt vivre ensemble dans l'appartement de Derek. Qui était assez grand pour avoir une famille. Le coeur du jeune garçon battait à la chamade devant son bel étalon.

Oui. Ils étaient heureux.


	21. drabble 20

_-Derek ?_

 _-Quoi ? Peter ?_

 _-Ou e_ _st-il, ton stiles ?_

 _-Il n'est là, et on est pas toujours ensemble, Peter._

 _-Oh, comme c'est dommage ! se moqua, Peter en lisant son journal._

 _-La ferme, Peter ! lâcha, son neveu sur les nerfs._

 _-Quoi ? Tu as le bourdon petit loup ? dit, le plus âgé._

 _-Ta gueule !Personne ne t'aime pas, Peter. Pourquoi tu restes ?_


	22. drabble 21

_-Pourquoi je reste ? A-t-on avis ?_

 _-De faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent ? devina, l'ancien alpha._

 _-C'est une de mes possibilités, tiens voilà, l'hyperactif !_

 _-Quand on parle du loup ! dit, Stiles en regardant Scott au coin de l'oeil._

 _-Comment ça va, les garçons ? Scott ? demanda, narquoisement Peter._

 _-La ferme, Peter ! s'énerva Scott, tiens Derek, je te ramène Stiles, il est infernal._

 _En effet, Stiles fut bourré :_

 _-Comment ça ? Je suis infernal ? Scotty ?_

 _-Tu es ivre hors qu'il n'est que six heures du soir._

 _-On dirait que notre humain a un peu craquer. se moqua, l'oncle de Derek._

 _Stiles lui fusilla du regard_


	23. drabble 22

Derek se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Stiles. Ce dernier étant ivre d'amour et d'alcool fort, il ne faisait plus la différence entre le réel et le vrai monde. Le loup brun allongeait Stiles sur son lit double avec un geste délicat. Stiles bavait sur l'oreiller de son compagnon. Oui. C'était une mauvaise journée pour l'hyperactif, humain.

Le loup solitaire s'assit près de lui, et lui caressa les cheveux en bataille :

– _Maman, arrête de me toucher les cheveux, s'il te plaît ! marmonna, Stiles dans son sommeil._

– _Stiles, c'est moi, Derek pas ta..._

– _Il rêve, Derek. prononça, Peter coller à la porte._

– _Il rêve de sa mère ?_

– _Oui, moi je rêve bien de ma soeur, de temps sans temps._

– _Maman ? Enfin, tu rêves de Talia ?_

– _Oui, ça m'arrive Derek. Je pense qu'il traverse un mauvais passage, Derek._


	24. drabble 23

–Stiles ?

–Hum ? marmonna-t-il, en bougeant dans tous les sens.

–Stiles ! appela, Derek en le secouant l'humain dans son lit.

–Hum..Derek ? appela, enfin Stiles par son prénom, et non celui de sa mère.

–Quelque chose ne va pas ? Stiles ? demanda, le loup inquiet à ses côtés.

–Non, ça va. Pourquoi cette question ? J'ai mal au crâne ! se plaignit, Stiles.

–Tu as bu, hier soir. ET, tu as rêvé de ta mère..

–Ma mère ? _**Arrff**_ , je me sens honteux.

Derek toucha la joue chaude de son conjoint. Stiles ferma ses paupières :

–Tu n'es pas seul, Stiles. Je suis là, et la meute de Scott aussi.

–Désolé, j'ai craqué ! fit, l'humain en haussant les épaules.

–On craque tous, Stiles. Mais d'une manière différente. répondit, le brun.


	25. drabble 24

-Derek ?

-Oui,Stiles ? appela, l'homme à ses côtés.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ? lui, demanda Stiles d'un air timide.

Derek plissa son oeil droit, d'un air intrigué :

-Comment ça ?

-Tu oublies, que je peux mourir du jour au lendemain, je suis un humain.

-Paige a été humaine, lorsque j'ai aimé quelqu'un la première fois.

-Oui, je sais. Peter m'a raconté cette histoire. reprit, le jeune homme.

-Il te l'a dit ? Je ne savais pas..Oui, je t'aime même si, tu es humain.

Stiles frémit dans le lit :

-Paige a eu un destin dramatique à cause d'Ennis...Mais, toi, Stiles. Tu es quelqu'un de très malin, intelligent, sarcastique, parfois chiant quand tu t'y mets à tourner en rond, ou quand tu lances des vannes...


	26. drabble 25

-Stiles ?

-Quoi, Peter ?

-Tu sais que tu es agaçant quand tu tournes en rond ?

-Oui, et toi quand tu caches ta tête derrière ton journal ?

-Tu me cherches, Stiles ? lui, demanda Peter Hale, en se levant.

-Pas du tout ! répondit, Stiles sur la défensive, et en se reculant.

Peter lui montra ses yeux bleus d'un air perçant. Il s'approcha du jeune adolescent qui se cogna le dos contre la grande vitre :


	27. drabble 26

-Alors, tu recules ? Stiles ?

-Non, vous ne me faites pas peur ! reprit, Stiles en se redressant.

Peter sortit une griffe de son pouce, et Stiles pâlit :

-Range-moi, ça ! Peter !

-Pourquoi ça ? Stiles ? lui, demanda-t-il d'un air sournois.

-Vous me titillez sur les nerfs, et on ne peut pas vous faire confiance, Peter.

Le loup rangea sa griffe de nouveau :

-Je sais, personne ne m'aime ! répliqua-t-il, en fronçant ses sourcils, d'un air malheureux.

Stiles avala sa salive à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine.


	28. drabble 27

Peter Hale était quelqu'un de chiant de basse. Surtout lorsqu'il était seul avec l'hyperactif. Il ne le supportait pas. Du moins, c'était cela ou de la jalousie. Pure et simple. L'ancien alpha de Beacon Hills était toujours à la recherche de la vengeance contre McCall.

Le pouvoir…

L'oncle de Derek ne pensait qu'au pouvoir d'un hyper alpha. Il s'était sali les mains si souvent qu'il détenait un regard d'azur maintenant.


	29. drabble 28

Oh, Peter que tu m'énerves ! Pensa, l'humain dans la chambre de Derek Hale. Il m'énerve. Il me saoule. Bref, heureusement que mon meilleur ami est là ! McCall ami depuis toujours. Depuis l'enfance même. Scott est quelqu'un de très bien et qui aide les gens comme il le peut. Parfois, il fait trop confiance aux gens sans savoir qui ils sont...


End file.
